Mine
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: Percabeth! -COMPLETE


**I do not own PJO (Rick Riordan does), Move Along (All-American Rejects do), or La Da Dee (Cody Simpson does). Takes place right after the Giant War.**

It was Tuesday, Karaoke night at the club.

I knew because Percy was taking me.

And was going to attempt to serenade me.

As we arrived I looked through to album for a good song.

I came up with Move Along by All-American rejects.

I was third in line.

I waited patiently next to Percy as the two girls in front of me sang, one was okay, not bad but not good. The other one was amazing, she sounded like she was singing that song for years.

"Annabeth Chase," the person working the computer called.

I walked up and stood stiffly as the intro played.

I sang the words on the screen that so clearly reflected the wars.

_"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking._  
_When you fall everyone stands._  
_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking._  
_With the life held in your._  
_Hands are shaking cold._  
_These hands are meant to hold._  
_Speak to me._

_"When all you got to keep is strong._  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone._  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._  
_Move along._  
_Move along._

_"So a day when you've lost yourself completely._  
_Could be a night when your life ends._  
_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving._  
_All the pain held in your._  
_Hands are shaking cold._  
_Your hands are mine to hold._  
_Speak to me._

_"When all you got to keep is strong._  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone._  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._  
_Move along._

_"When everything is wrong we move along._  
_When everything is wrong, we move along._  
_Along, along, along._

_"When all you got to keep is strong._  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone._  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_"When all you got to keep is strong._  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone._  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_"When all you got to keep is strong._  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone._  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._  
_Move along._

_"Right back what is wrong._  
_We move along._  
_Right back what is wrong._  
_We move along._

_"Right back what is wrong._  
_We move along._  
_Right back what is wrong._  
_We move along."_

I finished and took a deep breath and smiled at Percy. He smiled back and the announcer called his name.

He walked up slowly and said. "I dedicate this to the only one for me," he winked at me and nodded to the controller. I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks as the song played.

I'll tell you the truth.

He was terrible.

Fine.

He wasn't half bad.

He sang as I attempted to hide my embarrassment.

_"There's no way to say this song's about someone else._  
_Every time you're not in my arms._  
_I start to lose myself._  
_Someone please pass me my shades._  
_Don't let 'em see me down._  
_You have taken over my days._  
_So tonight I'm going out._

_"Yet I'm feeling like._  
_There is no better place than right by your side._  
_I had a little taste._  
_And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway._  
_'Cause all the girls are looking fine._  
_But you're the only one on my mind._

_"La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_There's only me._  
_There's only you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_When you are gone I think of you._

_"All these places packed with people._  
_But your face is all I see._  
_And the music's way too loud._  
_But your voice won't let me be._  
_So many pretty girls around._  
_They're just dressing to impress._  
_But the thought of you alone has got me sweating._  
_I don't know what to say next._

_"I'm feeling like._  
_There is no better place than right by your side._  
_I had a little taste._  
_And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway._  
_'Cause all the girls are looking fine._  
_But you're the only one on my mind._

_"La da dee_  
_La da dee doo_  
_La da dee me_  
_La da dee you_  
_La da dee_  
_La da dee doo._  
_There's only me._  
_There's only you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_When you are gone I think of you._

_"La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_There's only me._  
_There's only you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_When you are gone I think of you._

_"I'll pretend the night is so beautiful._  
_Take a photo with the bros._  
_La da dee._  
_La da da doo._  
_They won't see through my disguise._  
_Right here behind my eyes._  
_Replaying in my mind._  
_La dee da yeah._

_"I'm feeling like._  
_There is no better place than right by your side._  
_I had a little taste._  
_And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway._  
_'Cause all the girls are looking fine._  
_But you're the only one on my mind._

_"La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_There's only me._  
_There's only you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_When you are gone I think of you._

_"La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_There's only me._  
_There's only you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_La da dee me._  
_La da dee you._  
_La da dee._  
_La da dee doo._  
_When you are gone I think of you."_

He knelt down on one knee and I heard gasping all around.

I have to admit, I gasped too, we were only 17.

"Annabeth, will you marry me? We don't have to marry soon, we can wait until we're ready, I just want everyone to know that you are mine, and only mine. Will you marry me?"

I froze and he started to get worried.

I finally got out a little whisper.

"Yes."


End file.
